Un cadeau de SaintValentin
by Ruki U Meintz
Summary: Voici l'un de mes touts premiers one-shot , je l'avais publier sur Fanfic Fr sous mon compte Allan D. Callaghan , et après l'avoir corrigé et un peu modifié je le poste ici en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture. Jin x Kamenashi - Yaoi !


**Kamenashi ne savait pas quoi acheter pour son ami... Pourquoi ? Je vais vous expliquer...**

**Kamenashi Kazuya , actuel leader du groupe KAT-TUN , était là , devant un bijoutier , comme un idiot , depuis plus ou moins une heure. Heureusement personne ne pouvait le reconnaître grâce à son déguisement.**

**-Que devrais-je faire ? En plus si il faut Jin ne pourras pas rentrer … Et puis pourquoi je devrais lui acheter un cadeau ?**

**Kamenashi soupira , il était la a cause de Ueda , ce dernier lui avait ordonné , oui c'était bien le mot , il lui avait ordonné d'acheter un cadeau pour l'ex leader du groupe , sois disant parce que son anniversaire est bientôt. Mais notre petite tortue n'en était pas très sûre **

**-Bon je ren...**

**Son téléphone sonna au moment ou il allait partir. Il sortit son téléphone , et quand il vit qui l'appelait , un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. C'était justement Jin , qui l'appelait. Il se demandait si il devait décrocher ou si il devait le faire attendre. Finalement il décrocha.**

**-Allo ?**

**-Coucou Kame-chi !**

**-Qu'es qu'il y a Jin ? Pourquoi tu m'appelle ?**

**-Et bien , si je te disait que je suis devant chez toi...Et que je t'attend depuis une dizaine de minutes...**

**-Vraiment ?! Désolé Jin … Ueda , ma demander quelque chose , alors j'arrive dès que j'ai acheter son truc.**

**-Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ? Tu es où ?**

**-Non c'est bon , je reviens bientôt . A tout a l'heure , et en passant tu peut demander à la concierge le double des clefs. Elle est très gentille.**

**-Attend Kame...**

**Trop tard Kamenashi avait raccroché. Il était très gêné, comme si il était une jeune fille amoureuse. Amou... Non c'était faux ! Il ne l'aimait pas... Du moins... Bon d'accord il était amoureux de lui , et ce depuis plusieurs années. Mais comment lui dire ? Finissant son monologue intérieur, le chanteur entra dans le bijoutier. Un vendeur s'approcha de lui.**

**-Bonjour , que puis je faire pour vous ?**

**-Bonjour , j'aimerais faire un cadeau pour un ami. Une gourmette par exemple , ainsi qu'une chaîne.**

**-Très bien suivez moi.**

**Le brun le suivit et s'installa sur la chaise que le garçon lui désigna. Ensuite , il partit chercher des chaînes et des gourmettes. Kamenashi , qui n'était pas du genre compliqué choisis très vite et demanda a faire graver la gourmette. Il paya le tout et prit avec lui la chaîne.**

**Il reviendrait chercher la gourmette demain. Il espérait que Jin serait encore là le lendemain. **

**Il sortit du magasin et se mit à courir vers son appartement. Il arriva dix minutes après et entra dans l'immeuble, essouflé.**

**Il appréhendait énormément sa rencontre avec Jin. Puis finalement il rentra chez lui, le cœur battant.**

**-Je suis là , Akanishi...**

**Personne ne répondit. Kamenashi se demanda alors si Jin était partit. Il se sentit soudainement triste. Il allait vers sa chambre quand , soudain , quelqu'un le prit part la taille.**

**-Alors , tu n'allais pas venir me chercher ?**

**-...Bakanishi...**

**Le dit « Bakanishi » soupira et serra un peu plus Kamenashi. Il rapprocha ses lèvres des oreilles du brun et lui murmura :**

**-Je t'ai manqué ?**

**Kamenashi rougit violemment et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Jin. Ce dernier fut surpris du comportement de son ami.**

**-Il paraît que c'est bientôt ton anniversaire …**

**-Qui t'a dis ça ? Tu as oublier que c'est dans deux moi ?...C'est méchant Kame.**

**Kamenashi compris enfin pourquoi Ueda avait voulu qu'il achète un regarda son téléphone. On était le quatorze février. Il grogna et balança à Jin son cadeau.**

**-Tien , je t'ai acheter sa , mais écoute moi bien …. Je t'ai acheter sa parce que Ueda m'avais dit que c'était bientôt ton anniversaire et que comme un idiot je l'ai cru. Ne t'imagine rien d'accord ?**

**L'ancien chanteur des KAT-TUN ce mit a rire , il riait tellement , on pouvait croire qu'il ce moquait du châtain.**

**-Ueda est vraiment très fort pour te convaincre de m'acheter un cadeau, mais ça me fais très plaisir, merci Kazuya.**

**Kamenashi rougit de nouveau fortement. Dieu qu'il avait honte. C'est comme si il déclarait à Jin qu'il l'aimait à travers son cadeau.**

**-Tu...reste jusqu'à quand ?**

**-Je ne sais pas encore , cela dépendras de certaine chose.**

**-Je vois , temps mieux , parce que malgré tout sa , tu ma manqué.**

**Jin se mit a sourire et se rapprocha de nouveau de son ami , il l'embrassa doucement. Kamenashi , d'abord surpris ne réagis pas , puis il répondit doucement.**

**Au bout d'une minute l'ex leader se sépara des lèvres de son vis à vis.**

**-Pourquoi tu as fais sa ?**

**-Pourquoi tu as répondu si tu n'aimais pas ?**

**-Pa-pa...Parce que...Oh et puis ça ne te regarde pas !**

**-Si justement , alors si tu pouvais me le dire sa irait plus vite.**

**-Tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a , alors ne me demande pas.**

**Jin sourit et serra fort Kameshi contre lui. Il le poussa doucement contre le mur et passa ses mains sous son haut. Kamenashi frissonna.**

**-Jin... ?**

**Jin ne répondit pas et emmena son amant , vers le lit de ce dernier. Le plus vieux arrachait les vêtements de la tortue puis les envoyaient voler dans la pièce. Ne pouvant rien faire à part subir le traitement que lui infligeait l'homme qu'il aimait , il se laissait aller au grès des caresses de Jin. Il se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras. **

**Le plus grand des deux lécha le cou de son presque amant,puis décida de passer au chose sérieuse. Il retira le bas et le boxer de Kamenashi avant de prendre la hampe fièrement dressée, par le plaisir ,dans sa bouche et de faire des vas et viens. Kamenashi ne remarqua pas que Jin avait rentrer un doigt à l'intérieur de lui. Il le remarque cependant quand il en rentra un deuxième , il se sentit pas bien du tout. C'était très gênant, mais le pire c'était que c'était bon aussi. Il s'accrocha aux épaules de Jin essayant de lui dire qu'il allait explosé mais il en fut bien incapable au final. Il se déversa dans la bouche de son « tortionnaire » qui avala bien gentiment toute sa semence , et après avoir tout avaler il déclara qu'il était délicieux. Kamenashi était mort de honte. C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait ça.**

**-Tu es d'accord pour qu'on le fasse jusqu'au bout ?**

**Kazuya murmura un faible « oui ». Jin qui était très excité se déshabilla en vitesse , ajoutant ainsi ses vêtements à ceux de son châtain. **

**Il ne prit même pas le temps de le préparer et le pénétra avec force , d'un coup sec. Kamenashi avait vraiment mal , mais si il croyait ce que lui disait son partenaire , bientôt , tout ne serait que plaisir. Ce qui s'avéra exact après quelque minutes. Il avait commençé des vas et viens rapide. Il se libéra en lui quelque minute après et se retira. **

**Le prenant dans ses bras, Jin cala bien son amant contre lui pour dormir. Sa tortue s'étant déjà fait emporté par les bras de Morphée.**

**Il s'endormit en pensant que le lendemain il devrait le dire a tout le monde.**


End file.
